


G.I. Joe: The Recruits

by jzeleznik1



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jzeleznik1/pseuds/jzeleznik1
Summary: Two MARSOC operators become recruits on opposite sides of a secret war.





	G.I. Joe: The Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge GI Joe fan, so I thought I'd try to write some GI Joe fanfic where two Marines are recruited by opposite sides in the GI Joe/Cobra war. I think my military terminology needs work and I'm curious to see what people think. This is my first stab at something like this. My plan is to post about 1000 words a week.

Chapter One, Part One: Zac 

“What’s this shit?” Sergeant Zacarias Bautista muttered as he watched the villagers run across the street en masse through his binoculars. The radio receiver in his ear crackled to life. Bautista motioned out of the side of his Growler to the two other drivers. His partner, Private Jamie Brimbauer, watched with disinterest.

“Wolf One, are you seeing this?” the voice of Sergeant Demarius Crew said from his gunner position.

“Yes,” Baustisa said. “Wolf Actual, do we have visual confirmation of the target?”

“That’s a negative Wolf One,” Lieutenant Marty Chu crackled. “Hold your ground.”

“This is bullshit,” Crew grumbled. Bautista smiled, but kept his eyes trained on the road leading into the small town. They were only there as observers and nothing else. They received strange orders from command to observe this nowhere town in the middle of the desert.

“Wolf One this is Wolf Five,” the voice of Private Andrew Miller crackled over the radio. “Are you feeling that?”

“Wolf Five, radio silence,” Bautista spoke into the radio.

“Miller’s got that sense,” Brimbauer drawled, looking down at the town to see if he could possible see what Miller saw. “So do you.”

“Wolf Actual this is Wolf One,” Bautista said. “There’s something not right.”

“Eyes in the sky don’t see anything unsual, Wolf One,” Chu’s voice called out. “Hold your position, you are getting great pictures.”

Something glinted in the sunlight and Bautista raised his binoculars to see what it was. He hit the radio, “Wolf Three, is that guy wearing a…”

“Welding mask,” Crew said. Three uniformed men appeared from the side door of one of the buildings. It did look like they were wearing reflective, mirrored masks with dark blue helmets. Their uniforms are were dark blue with red flack vests and carried assault rifles that he had never seen before. Zac wondered if they were private contractors of some kind.

“What the fuck are they welding?” Brimbauer asked.

“Wolf One, this is Wolf Two,” Private Lance January’s voice called out. “I have visuals on three, make that four bogeys.”

The radio jumped to life describing the men that appeared from inside the building. They opened a garage door from the building and a huge, strange looking vehicle rumbled out of the garage with a huge cannon resting on it, followed by two motorcycles, an armored jeep and a strange looking vehicle that waddled like some kind of prehistoric animal. A dozen more soldiers poured out of the building, taking positions on the huge, tank-like vehicle or in the jeep. The bikes and jeep took off through the town.

“Zac, I ain’t waitin’ on this,” a voice called over the radio followed by the roaring of an engine and a loud whoop. One of the Growlers jumped out from its hiding spot, dust kicking up as it sped over the hill and into the small valley. Zac swore under his breath and put the Growler into gear. Sergeant Tucker Davis Jefferson whooped as he raced his Growler towards the strange soldiers, all the weapons in his Growler blazing.

“Hang on boys,” Zac said. “Lock and load.”

The pop-pop-pop of small arms fire filled the air along with Chu’s barking voice over the radio. The blue uniformed soldiers were firing on them from behind the huge vehicle’s turret turned towards them. The giant gun roared and one of the Growlers blew back from the explosion. The radio was howling and Chu was calling in for air support. Zac yelled, “Crews!”

Crews started firing as Zac banked the Growler hard to follow Jefferson. Brimbauer fired his M4 at the soldiers. The giant tank fired again, but most of the other Growlers were on the move but were taking fire machine guns mounted on the walker thing.

“Wolf Four this is Wolf One,” Zac said.

“Zac, those cycles took off pretty quick,” Jefferson said into the radio. “I wanna know why, Chu’s got those things.”

“Brim, put a grenade in that thing,” Zac said, followed by the popping of Brimbauer’s grenade launcher followed by a small explosion that he didn’t see. “What the hell, what the hell, what the hell…”

Zac’s Growler screamed down the narrow streets of the small town, following the jeep. The thing was really moving but so was Zac. The Growler was smaller than the jeep and maneuvered better. Turning a corner, the blue uniformed soldiers were waiting and opened fire. Crews yelled, firing before screaming as the Growler was peppered with bullets. Zac banked hard down an alley, the tires screeching.

“What the hell are those guys?” Crews yelled,

“Everyone okay?” Zac yelled.

“Good,” Brimbauer said.

“Took a glancing blow, but I’m good,” Crews said.

“We’re gonna double around,” Zac said, screeching to a halt, he looked at the other two, “Out, I want you on that roof. Give me sixty and rain down hell.”

“Zac,” Crews said, unhooking the SAW.

“Go,” Zac said, gunning the engine before they were completely out of the Growler. He set up his M4 in his custom cradle. It was risky, but they wouldn’t see him coming. And they didn’t as he gunned the engine behind them. The gunner was slow, but the big caliber bullets of the gun tore through the back of the Growler as he raced down the street, down another alley then back to the first street he came by. It was a total of forty-five seconds and as he sped around the corner, he opened up with his M4. One of the blue uniformed soldiers spun around as a bullet hit his chest. Before the others could open up, Brimbauer and Crews opened up from the roof. Zac stopped the Growler at the end of the street looking at the wreckage of the jeep. It was black and adorned with what looked like stylized cobra sigils.

The sky overhead roared to life, filled with two helicopter gunships and four flying vehicles that looked like helicopters without rotors. Zac looked up, squinting, “What the hell is going on?”

The sound of explosions behind them filled the air.


End file.
